Robot control systems of this type are generally known. Robot control systems for industrial robots are conventionally real-time control systems in order to counter the potential risks of a robot by having high safety standards. It is also generally known that robot control systems are connected to networks, in particular local networks, which operate using standard protocols, such as TCP/IP, in order to exchange non-time-critical or general data with other computers via a superordinated control means for example. An example of data which reach the robot via a network of this type is the instructions for the robot to stop working after a particular future operating cycle or to start another cycle.